Ebony to Blue Seasons
by colouredblossom
Summary: SEQUEL FOR A SILVER & GOLDEN XMAS After the lord's near-death two moons ago, information is found. The Western Lands are now in danger. With further investigation Sesshoumaru and Kagome explore the lands of a long known enemy, China. SesshKag
1. Prologue

**Ebony to Blue Seasons**

Hello :)

Okay yes, there is still a lot of thought going towards this story... especially in the decision of remaking it's original.

But I am definitely making a sequel.. so I give you the prologue to Ebony to Blue Seasons :D

Jazzy xoxo

**Prologue**

Eyes the colour of coal glanced briefly across the familiar large room, its spacious structure known to be the size of twelve oni. Touya Kenichi had sat within the room many times that he lost count after the first fifty interactions. He was an old youkai, yet rare; bear demons were generally known for their idiotic behaviour leading to their own deaths in a matter of seconds. Touya Kenichi however, was entirely different from any average bear demon. His mother had passed after his first month of life, unable to treat him in the ways of their kind. Instead when he was a cub, the youkai had ran amongst the snowy mountains on his own, searching for the desired care he needed in order to survive. He had once come across an elderly bear and was neglected any knowledge for survival as the bear had immediately slashed a claw across his face, the fierce eyes warning the young cub to leave before his death came. Indeed, life two centuries ago was not as pleasant as it had come to be for the bear demon.

Of course through his presence within the patterned room, his survival and wish for appreciation had been granted by a particular dog general. The male had been given various names, but one Touya Kenichi had treated the inuyoukai with was Inutaishou, quite a befitting title for the demon whom had been as great as he was. Such time spent with the powerful lord had come to a loss quite too soon, the inuyoukai had been caught underneath the spell of love which led to his death beneath a sky of fire.

Kenichi sama sighed at the memory, his eyes softening in regret, for he could feel his heart burn and shatter into ashes every time he witnessed the memory. He smiled bitterly, for such a large and extravagantly decorated room, it did not give anyone or anything much comfort. Well, not when it was almost empty.

Reaching across his lap, the bear poured himself some tea, the white ornamental pot decorated with vines of gold and blossoms of a rich ruby. Its appearance very uplifting unlike the fragrant liquid which cascaded into the pot's companion, a well crafted cup, its edges smooth to touch similar to the texture of moist pebbles from a flowing creek. The demon sniffled as steam huddled into the tanned nostrils of his nose. The bear was quite handsome, his face blended with the sun so that it was a light-brown, almost gold. His bronze hair, braided in five higher parts of his head gathered beneath his fierce shoulders with the rest of his mane which remained loose. His black eyes were hidden beneath thick short ebony lashes tinted with bronze at their tips. His body was lean and masculine, the male towered above any average demon; he was taller than the general's son as well. His feet were bare as was his upper-half, only a pair of black hakama draped themselves upon the youkai's legs, its belt held low, on the waistline to be exact.

Many females had indeed found him quite the onlooker, what with his godly figure but unfortunately for the ladies, and probably himself, the youkai felt more eager to get into the pants of the opposite gender. Yes, silent, humorous, handsome Touya Kenichi was in love with men and until he found the right male, the poor bear was indeed a lonely soul.

Frowning at his distracting thoughts, the male youkai graced the tea cup with his right hand before sweeping the tasteful liquid into the depths of his mouth, savouring the delightful ting which swooshed across the buds of his long pink tongue.

As he settled the cup into its place on the oaken table which merely reached his knees, he glanced at the shoji to his left watching as a hand reached between the slight gap, sliding the screen open.

Bowing his head he continued to stare at the shoji, waiting for the lord to sit on the opposite side of the table.

As he went to lift his head the lord's chest rumbled. "Touya san, think carefully, do not forget that Inuyasha is to join this discussion."

The bear then kept his head bowed, awaiting for the hanyou's presence. Sooner than expected Inuyasha marched into the room, his usual robe of the fire-rat not adorning his body, instead a simple, light yukata dressed itself across his built frame.

"Sesshoumaru, Kenichi." he addressed before sitting beside Sesshoumaru, his arms folded in a familiar position against his chest.

Slowly with a flexible stance, the youkai sat upwards until his back became as straight as the centre of a tree's trunk.

"Tea?" the bear asked politely, his hands gesturing to the exquisite set in front of the three youkai.

Shaking their heads to decline the bear huffed before pouring himself another serving, he did not plan on letting perfectly brewed tea go to waste.

"Sesshoumaru sama, may I recommend we began this session?"

Kenichi sama sipped his tea with a sigh as Sesshoumaru reached into the inner pocket of his haori.

"Yesterday I received this message from the western borders. Apparently the creatures of death which attacked two moons ago were from a neighbouring country."

"But why would they come to these lands," the bear asked, placing his cup down. "We are small in comparison to those of the far west." said Kenichi, his tea now forgotten.

"To add to your inquiry, within the message a guarding soldier overheard foreign visitors muttering plans of invasion."

Tapping the edge of the table with his claws, Kenichi studied their movement for a few moments.

"Perhaps," he said, raising his eyes to look at the brothers. "Perhaps this could explain why my friend sent me this yesterday as well." addressed the bear before grasping the scroll which had been laying beside his left thigh.

Reaching forwards Sesshoumaru grasped the scroll with concern, opening its curled edge the demon read quickly.

The room became silent and Inuyasha felt like killing himself, already he was bored, perhaps his life before those of meetings had been his last taste of freedom.

He watched with lazy eyes as a beetle flew into the room, the wings which fluttered at a fast velocity a pale orange.

At the feel of Sesshoumaru's fingers pinching his right ear the hanyou snapped out of his daze and almost yelped, tears were drooping at the corner of his eyes. Holding his tongue the hanyou rubbed his sore ear, a pout of anger placed upon his silk bronze lips.

"Now that you have decided to place your attention to the discussion at hand brother, shall we continue?"

Seeing no arguments Sesshoumaru handed the scroll back to Kenichi who gratefully laid the message in its original spot beside his thigh.

"It appears that this land known as China wishes for our country to be at peace with its own... yet after these creatures of death," "You doubt that a treaty is going to amend for the damage they made." ended Kenichi as Sesshoumaru looked towards his brother.

"Inuyasha, anything you wish to recommend, say it now."

Huffing the hanyou unfolded his arms and smacked his knee with a grin.

"I say we show the bastards what they do when they mess with their eastern neighbours."

Smirking Sesshoumaru allowed his eyes to blink with amusement, you dear brother, could not have made it more simpler."

And with a light chatter of goodbyes Sesshoumaru promised to set further meetings in time for the invasion of China could never be an easy task.

**To Be Continued.**

By jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo

There you go my delightful readers, the prologue at an effort of 80%... lol I wish to get to 100%... but that will take time ;P

Ja ne!

**Jazzy xoxo /'.'\ **


	2. Chapter 1

**Ebony to Blue Seasons**

_~*~A/N~*~_

O.O First of all, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

But yes, we have finally arrived to chapter one of this sequel. I will not apologise any further for my slow updates. Education, family and friends come first and that is that. Believe me I would love to take my time but as many know, that seems impossible – what with the world we live in today. Also I am a difficult person when it comes to deciding something, so yes, I HAVE been wracking my brains on the pathway for this story and finally after a few months have come to a decent plan. Please comment if you want to (I adore getting comments as much as a chocolate addict loves getting given a good bar of choco) but I ask you all to not say "update soon", because that is simply wishful thinking...

Moving on I hope you all find this chapter to your interest, I also give you all a thumbs up for sticking with me this far.

So please ladies and gentlemen (there has to be quite a few of you out there :P) sit back, enjoy and relax!

I do not claim any rights over these characters within this story as Inuyasha is rightfully owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 1**

The ocean water rippled beneath them, they had been out at sea for five days but to a certain priestess it felt like months. Kagome almost hurled as her delicious meal became bile at the top of her throat. Groaning as the small ship swerved left the miko clutched its wooden edge heavily, her face as pale as a fish's belly.

"Kagome."

A hand, almost white despite hours of exposure to the sunlight, softly touched the miko's shoulder.

Sighing with a shake of her head, Kagome pat the hand on her shoulder. She knew he was concerned, what with her lack of nutrients as she couldn't seem to keep her food down. But, she felt it only best to reassure him that she would live without too much trouble.

"I will be fine, I'm just sea-sick."

Nodding the daiyoukai accepted her words, previously she had stated to be 'sea-sick' which, after a few vomit sessions, she explained to be a feeling that some people attained when travelling by boat.

"If you are sea-sick then it is best that you lie down and try to get some rest. Also perhaps one of my servants can produce a tea to calm your stomach."

Allowing the daiyoukai to gently tug her away from the edge, Kagome was lead down onto the lower floor of the ship. Shadows closed around her as she slowly submerged herself onto the steps that travelled beneath deck. To be factual, Kagome preferred the sunlight, she preferred the air above and most of all, she preferred the sight of the blue ocean which sparkled when touched by sunlight. The ship, as one of Sesshoumaru's vessels had explained, was a recent yet safe design. The wood was admirable and hard, made from the trees of a foreign country which lay far West of Nihon. Kagome also enjoyed the warmth felt when sitting on the polished wood. However, while below deck, that happiness seemed to fade. The darkness had been her friend in many circumstances but when away from land, she disliked the dim oil-light.

Entering a small room, Sesshoumaru helped lead Kagome over the the futon which rested at the far left corner against the decorative walls. Light honey coloured rice paper with beautifully painted scenery was the sight that met Kagome's eyes. Before she could think more over how it was created the ship suddenly swerved and both Kagome and Sesshoumaru fell upon the futon.

"Se," "Shhh." hissed the daiyoukai, his eyes warning the miko to remain quiet while his ears remained alert for any signs of an attack.

Another moment of silence went by, before, screaming above deck was heard.

"Kagome," whispered Sesshoumaru, the miko nodding.

This was as they had planned, it was the perfect diversion for both the miko and the daiyoukai to sneak into the lands of China. Leaping through the small hallway and onto the ship's surface Sesshoumaru slashed any offenders with his claws as Kagome clung tightly to his back. Eventually both the demon and the priestess were able to leap from the wooden deck, Kagome gasped at the cold air as they soared above the clouds. Shivering Kagome hugged herself closer to the youkai, she remembered the discussion previously taken at the palace...

"_Sesshoumaru! You cannot be serious!" she shouted, the daiyoukai frowning at her alarmed words. Both the daiyoukai and miko were currently within the palace's room of scrolls, Sesshoumaru's desk where he did his lordly tasks was positioned at the furtherest wall, silk cushions surrounding its base._

"_You think that this Sesshoumaru is not capable of defeating the fools who dared to try and harm these Western lands?" _

_Kagome growled at his question, entirely peeved that he could ask such a thing of her, glaring she shouted at Sesshoumaru with her hands thrust in front of her._

"_China is and always will be Japan's enemy! Attacking them like this will solve nothing!"_

_Raising a long silver brow the daiyoukai seemed amused. "Oh, then tell me my mate. What do you suppose we do? Sneak into their lands while watched and seen as mere prey? Because as you have witnessed, after their unexpected actions, they will be suspecting us to retaliate."_

_Looking at Kagome with an expecting glance, Sesshoumaru watched as the miko walked to stand mere inches from him, her face peering up at his._

_He watched as her mouth turned upwards into a fearful grin._

"_Really Sesshoumaru. How can they suspect us if we sneak into their lands properly, I am sure that you will know of other youkai and perhaps ningen who have connections and so on. Am I wrong?"_

_Seeing no words pour from Sesshoumaru's mouth, the miko continued. _

"_So why is it necessary to have a war with them at this part of the latter. In truth it seems quite tactless not to mention ridiculously dangerous, maybe not for yourself but..."_

_Kagome's smile disappeared whilst her blue eyes glanced at the frame upon Sesshoumaru's desk._

"_It would put our children in danger, our whole family and all of our friends, they'd be in danger."_

_Clenching her fists in anger Kagome felt tears prickle her eyes. _

"_Sesshoumaru." she sobbed, the daiyoukai immediately embracing her, his hushed breath and warm arms calming the miko. Resting his chin upon her soft head the demon rubbed her back softly._

"_I will not let any harm come to you or those around us. This Sesshoumaru apologises for being so quick to judge. I will change and reconstruct the planning."_

_Nodding Kagome hugged her arms around Sesshoumaru's torso._

"_I believe you."_

… After much debate they had come up with a decent plan. Sesshoumaru indeed had connections, one was with a poor Chinese boatman who said he was willing to travel both Inuyasha and Kenichi secretly into the forest at the outskirts of the large country. While this happened Sesshoumaru and Kagome would sail a ship, and when attacked by the Chinese, they would slip away and sneak into the bamboo forest on the outskirts of China's land. Once they had met up with Inuyasha and Kenichi, a large sum of money would be given to the boatman for his generous bravery. Then the four would conduct an investigation, acting out as foreign entertainers. All the while the pups, Rin and Shippou would remain at home, watched over by Jaken and Kyoto. Such a plan was well-thought and if any suspicion was placed towards the group, a route through the swamps of China had been seen to be quite an appropriate way to escape as there would be difficultly for those tracking them. Yet if this too became an issue, a final plan would be for Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to hold off the attackers whilst Kenichi and Kagome escaped back into Nihon where they would then declare war against their opponents within China. No matter the risk, it was of no importance, the Western Lands came first and Sesshoumaru would make sure that he would protect it accordingly.

To Be Continued.

By jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo

DON'T WORRY! I will write the next chapter up whenever the opportunity arises, believe me. I have GREAT plans for this story :P

Jazzy xoxo 3


	3. Chapter 2

**Ebony to Blue Seasons**

Ah, I must thank the lovely Gabriella Temperance for the reminder and adorable wording in asking me to update this fanfiction. I admit, I truly have been lazy but now that I choose to write more, I feel it is a lovely break from the common stress called my life.

So as always my wonderful readers, please enjoy this update!

Reviews are welcomed and appreciated! ^^

Jazzy xoxo 3

**Chapter 2**

The air was less salty, more soft, damp and refreshing. The hanyou felt his chest become lighter, his eyes finally released themselves to the white mist while he stretched his stiff shoulders. Giving a small yawn the hanyou reached out his hand and tapped the naked shoulder belonging to Kenichi. "E," the bear demon mumbled, wondering what had caught the youngster's attention.

Nudging his head in the direction of the boatman; who quietly steered the two passengers through a never ending mist, ignorant of the world around him, Inuyasha whispered to Kenichi.

"That boatman, I sense something auspicious about his behaviour."

Kenichi wanted to make a humorous remark at Inuyasha's sudden extensive vocabulary. However, knowing it would do no good for the two to have a sudden brawl, Kenichi swallowed the yearn and nodded his agreement at the hanyou's statement. He too had also been weary of the boatman; his deep black eyes watching the ningen's every move. If the boatman were to become suspicious, it would not do any favours for the two of them.

Having formed a plan within the base of his mind, Kenichi whispered back and quietly grasped the hanyou into an apparent, affectionate embrace. The boatman, feeling the sudden movement as the two embraced, peeped at both Inuyasha and Kenichi. With wide eyes the boatman quickly turned his head back around and faced nothing in particular, disgusted by what he had witnessed. Laughing inwardly, Kenichi moved his mouth towards the hanyou's soft, white ear.

"Now that we have lost the attention of our fellow boatman, tell me Inuyasha, what have you noticed about the one who travels us across this dark water?"

Inuyasha held his breath. Kenichi was very close and for some odd, unexplainable reason, Inuyasha felt that it was different to Kagome's soft embrace, different to Kyoto's gentle, loving and arousing touch. Feeling the blood flow to his cheeks, Inuyasha twitched his ears.

Kenichi nearly doubled over with amazement at the sight before him; this was certainly odd behaviour for the second son of Inutaishou. It was as if the boy had never been embraced by an adult male before. In realisation, Kenichi's thoughts had been correct. The history of Inuyasha's life not exactly appealing nor friendly. Shaking his head to remove his mind of unnecessary thoughts, the bear youkai patiently awaited the hanyou's response.

"The boatman, when we first arrived, he had been eyeing a strange pendant, in fact it looked quite similar to the pendant my mother gave me after she passed."

Inuyasha reached into the large red sleeve of his haori and pulled out an exact replication of the pendant to which the boatman had fondled over.

Observing it Kenichi frowned, "It's a jade pendant, if I remember correctly, it looks similar to the one your father had been given by his own father."

Blinking briefly at the mention of his otousan, Inuyasha pursed his tan lips, "so that pendant is linked to my family line?"

"Perhaps Inuyasha, perhaps not, those pendants did not originate with your family, they descended from the Minamoto clan. Your family, when political issues between the four great clans of the Heian Period arose, settled the matter by becoming the creators of each clan's family crest.

Many hundred cycles of the moon ago, the land to which we were born upon once held a peaceful relationship between the higher-ranked youkai and ningen. This relationship started to deteriorate because of the leader of the Enryakuji, his name being monk Saicho.

Saicho had been busy spreading his way of religion amongst the ningen, they were entirely against the existence of youkai, they felt demons were too impure for the land. In disregard to the balance and positivity our land once held, Saicho corrupted the teaching passed down from the birth of all youkai and ningen. At the time, the four great clans had remained oblivious to Saicho and his influential beliefs. They were entrapped with tasks and decisions, they had began to develop more followers, their families were providing plentiful amounts of offspring, it was time they made a crest in order to show their official power. The issue was finding the better artist to do such a task, for the four great clans always sought the best.

Nearing the end of their searches, the clans felt that they could not find an artist as great as the Taishou descendants. Your sousofu, better known as the Yama-inu who guarded the mountains across the Western side, was asked to travel to the clans' joint residence.

Legend says he travelled at night so that no one would come across the great Fuyutaishou. For if anyone had done so, the Yama-inu's fearsome exhibition would be exposed and the mountains to which he guarded, would be put through turmoil. Turmoil undoubtedly capable by Saicho's hands.

Once the great Fuyutaishou arrived at the clan's residence, a meeting between the four clan leaders and your sousofu was held. Fuyutaishou had sat patiently while the leaders of the four great clans argued. With notable patience your sousofu calmly asked each clan to quieten down and then distribute a reason for why they wanted the great Yama-inu to create a family crest for each of them.

All four clans argued the same reason; they believed Fuyutaishou's complex and brilliant designs were a rarity and agreed that they all yearned for nothing more than the best quality in everything. Your sousofu said that although the clans were united now, over time they would certainly come to fall apart, for such similar beliefs would only wreak havoc between the four of them.

He did however agree to grant each clan with a family crest, the four great clans ecstatically thanked your sousofu, rewarding his generosity with a feast and many riches. Later that evening, the Yama-inu returned to the mountains in search of the items to which he would use in designing the four crests. Legend has rumoured that Fuyutaishou searched these mountains for two cycles of the moon before he finally found the items.

When making the crests the Yama-inu spent many suns beneath the waterfall where his living quarters resided. The tasks required not only a lot of time but a lot of concentration and energy. By the time the Yama-inu had finished creating all crests, he was exhausted and it would take another cycle of the moon before he would be able to travel.

Humans and higher-ranked demons in the meanwhile had slowly been turning against each other, it was not long before a hatred developed. This hatred born from Saicho himself; the hatred soon began to spread amongst the other four clans. The Minamoto clan were the only clan to resist Saicho's teachings. By the time the Yama-inu had rested in secret, the first three of the great four clans spat in Fuyutaishou's face, saying his dirty and displeasing designs should go rot in the depths of hell, where all youkai truly belonged. Fuyutaishou, although angry, merely turned his back upon the three clans before travelling to the final clan who had requested his articular skills.

When your sousofu arrived, the Minamoto clan welcomed the great Fuyutaishou and thanked him humbly. The great Fuyutaishou was pleased by their actions, he appreciated their ignorance of Saicho's teachings. Your sousofu believed that the Minamoto clan would serve to be great allies and designed a large garden for their slowly growing home. Yet again the Minamoto clan were grateful and to thank your sousofu properly, they gave Fuyutaishou one of their many pendants with the design of their family crest engraved within its emerald surface. Your sousofu accepted their gift and soon travelled back to the mountains which he guarded. in his absence he had left a barrier to prevent the annoyance of unwanted pests. Over time the barrier had began to break and if your sousofu had been gone for another cycle of the sun, the humble mountains he cared for, would be broken and tainted to the point that it would match the filth of a battleground. Thankfully he had returned to his residence behind the waterfall, the mountains remaining unharmed.

Ever since the beginning of the alliance between the Taishou clan and the Minamoto clan, the Taishou family has passed down the pendant to their first born son. Your father reverted such a tradition by giving the pendant to your mother, I assume he had his reasons."

Inuyasha smirked, of course his father wouldn't have given Sesshoumaru the pendant, not if it were to continue to be of existence. After he had recovered from his slight humour, Inuyasha's ears twitched, "so for all we know, that man could be a descendant of the Minamoto clan?"

"Perhaps Inuyasha, the Minamoto clan is no longer of existence, it wouldn't shock me if the pendants still existed in the hands of various descendants and mere merchants, but it seems unlikely that one to posses the pendant would be of such a low class. However, if he has connections to your brother, then it would not be wise for us to underestimate this man ne?"

Silently nodding, Inuyasha slowly let go of Kenichi, the bear youkai regrettably following course; he had enjoyed the feeling of a male body against his own.

The boatman yet again feeling the shift of movement, bent his head back to peek at the two passengers. Inuyasha grinning like an idiot decided to make a remark, "what, never seen two men embrace over business that doesn't concern others!"

Cringing at being placed underneath the direct sunlight, the boatman quickly faced the white mist and focused on directing the boat accordingly. Wiping his sweaty forehead, the man tucked an old cloth within his haori, the emerald pendant swaying from his tanned and wrinkled neck...

(o)xx(o)xx(o)xx(o)xx(o)xx(o)

The ocean wind which once roared beneath them, soon faded. Kagome could finally feel the warmth of the sun tickling across the skin of her long, slim legs.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered, her head against his shoulder as they travelled across the sky, nearing the end of the misty path.

"We soon enter the forest of bamboo, prepare yourself Kagome."

The miko nodded, her mouth swallowing lumps of frozen air. She wasn't worried when above the land, but now as they descended into the territory of their enemies, she felt vulnerable. China was not an everyday enemy, they were not even a familiar enemy to the miko. Such scared Kagome, grasping Sesshoumaru's arm with sudden petrification she felt herself whimper.

"Kagome, when I say prepare yourself, it does not mean you allow your fears to overwhelm you." Sesshoumaru criticised, his lips briefly touching her forehead.

The miko's long black lashes brushed her cheeks as she closed her eyes. Now able to concentrate, Kagome thought over the reasons for why they were doing this. Their home was in danger; they were to rid their lives of such an enemy. They fought for a humble life, a humble land. Their actions were to protect, not offend. Taking in another breath, Kagome allowed her eyes to be released to the world. She would be brave, she would be strong, she would be swift, she would be a protector.

Now prepared, the two gently slid across both sand and soil, Sesshoumaru's feet still moving, his steps silent and swift. He was a predator to be feared, it would be the enemy's fault for choosing such a powerful youkai to anger. Sesshoumaru was ready to face any and every battle ahead. His eyes shined with amusement, the enemy surely did have a poorly guarded frontal. Feeling her partner's confidence, Kagome held her breath. The miko was already using her spiritual powers to conceive a protective barrier. They were now in the enemy's land, it would be another day before they reached both Inuyasha and Kenichi, she hoped that she could hold her barrier up for the required time.

Sesshoumaru leapt across the lengths of bamboo, his hair missing every root; it's long silky tendrils swerving like a snake. The sun still shone across the sky in golden specks, the beginning of their plan following through smoothly. Everything was taking its proper pathway, and in another twenty hours, they would finally be able to disguise themselves. Finally be able to rest and recuperate.

_Just another twenty hours_

Kagome inwardly groaned, twenty too many, it would be a long travel for both she and her partner.

**To Be Continued**

**By jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo**

There... an update finally completed for your eyes to read.

Just over three pages, I am that un-awesomely awesome P:

Jazzy xoxo 3


	4. Chapter 3

**Ebony to Blue Seasons**

**Chapter 3 finally! p;**

**Chapter 3 – The Journey**

The string of mon felt heavy in Kenichi-sama's grasp, it would not be the first time that he be required to pay someone for arranged travel over the course of Sesshoumaru-sama's arrangement. Kenichi gracefully dropped it into the boatman's hands who thanked profusely for the large sum. His fingers clung tightly to the silk string; Kenichi had never seen a man so self-conscious over his own possessions. However, through the manner the boatman had watched he and Inuyasha previously, it would not surprise Kenichi if this man attracted danger; not to mention the fact that Sesshoumaru-sama personally knew the boatman. Despite his curiosity Kenichi conceded that sometimes it is better to not look for answers that do not want to be found.

"Oi old man, are we going or do you plan on having us killed before dark?" Inuyasha bellowed, removing Kenichi from his inner thoughts.

Flicking the hanyou on the forehead Kenichi walked away from the cautious boatman. A small smirk graced his face as Inuyasha grunted his usual 'Keh'.

"Inuyasha, we need not worry about that man anymore."

The young hanyou looked at the bear with a raised eyebrow. Kenichi knew something he did not, Inuyasha disliked secrets; he could smell it when people were hiding things from him.

"And why is that?"

Kenichi knew the hanyou would be curious, he was an impatient little runt after-all; very different from his gracious father at that. Too bad he was more of a son-like figure, Kenichi loved impatient males.

"Because Inuyasha, he carries a weight behind his back. That man is involved with terrible things; so terrible that your older brother did not inform me of them. It is best that we do not pursue the reasons behind this man's cautious behaviour. Understood?"

Inuyasha briefly frowned – Kenichi was right, having learnt from past mistakes the hanyou shrugged and folded his arms beneath his haori.

"What direction do we head in now?"

Kenichi pointed to a high mountain in the distance.

"There. That is where the performers will meet us. We must hurry as the others will be there by the full moon."

Inuyasha gaped at Kenichi, he had to meet strangers in his human form. Damn Kagome and his brother's imperfect timing. Inuyasha hated it when his demonic power was stripped from him underneath the light of the full moon.

Kenichi smiled at the hanyou's frustration before patting the youngster on his soft fuzzy head.

"There-there, as long as we don't waste time you will be able to hide in one of the caves once we arrive. For if we leave any later than this it is highly likely that I will be required to carry you the rest of the way, and we both don't want that now do we."

Inuyasha felt nauseous, it was as if Kenichi was deliberately flirting with him. Kagome had previously mentioned a way to describe the glint in Kenichi's eyes; something along the lines of a pedophile's glance.

Laughing at Inuyasha's facial expression, Kenichi pat the boy on the back.

"There-there, you are more of a son to me than a lover. Don't be so tense Inuyasha, you will end up being more like your brother at this rate." He remarked, Inuyasha snorted and walked ahead, his ears twitching in annoyance.

"I will never be anything like Sesshoumaru." Said the hanyou; Kenichi closely following from the rear.

Leaning towards the hanyou, his mouth close to Inuyasha's white ear, Kenichi began to whisper.

"Of course, yet you both share the same father, have loved the same woman, enjoy the taste of savoury food and are as feisty as one another. But yet again, you will never be anything like Sesshoumaru-sama."

Inuyasha huffed at the bear demon; he was in for a long travel on-foot. It made him miss Shippou – the kitsune was less annoying after all.

"Itai."

Sesshoumaru came to a sudden halt after hearing his mate's murmur of pain.

"Do you need this Sesshoumaru to stop so you can stretch yourself?" the demon lord asked patently.

Kagome huffed and looked at her lover's gazing eyes, a blush rapidly grew across her cheeks.

"No I'm fine."

The miko felt embarrassed, Sesshoumaru was always so dominant and today was no exception. She wanted him again, she wanted him more than she did the first night they had sexual interactions.

Smelling the miko's yearn for him, Sesshoumaru smiled before grasping Kagome around the waist and carrying her off course to a small pond. Winter had started to fade and the ice had began to melt away.

"You are becoming flustered, you need to drink." Sesshoumaru replied after witnessing his mate's questioning look.

Sighing in defeat the miko knelt against the edge of the pond and bent over to cup the water into her hands.

Sesshoumaru after briefly searching the area with his eyes turned his attention back to Kagome; the kimono she wore today tightly but comfortably fitted her body. That included her bottom, which Sesshoumaru found himself staring at. It looked so juicy and round, a delicacy he wished he could engage in right then and there.

Feeling Sesshoumaru's stare Kagome spun around to face him, her knees spread slightly apart on the earth to brace her upper body so she did not fall backwards.

The demon lord moved his eyes slowly up the lines of her body and evidently came to a halt upont he cleavage of her soft breasts. How he wanted her; his little vixen would surely become the end of him if he did not learn to control his urges.

Noticing where her lover's gaze sat, Kagome couldn't help but become even more flustered. He was just too damn sexy. She wanted him inside of her and sucking on her nipples, she wanted him kissing his way down her neck. She wanted him moaning her name softly into her ear. But she knew she couldn't, she knew she shouldn't.

Sesshoumaru could smell the increase of her arousal for him, he couldn't take much more of this sexual frustration. She was right beneath him, he could pull down his hakama and her mouth would easily be able to suck him dry. However, they had a task of more importance.

"Kagome,"

Hearing his velvety voice Kagome removed herself from her thoughts and looked at her lover's face.

"It is time we continue our travels." The demon lord stated; he could see the disappointment from the slouch of Kagome's body. He could smell her sadness. Sighing, the lord quickly began to plot a way to please both his mate and keep to the task at hand.

"Kagome, stand up." He eventually commanded, the miko doing as he said unwillingly.

Once she stood at full height, Sesshoumaru picked her up by her buttocks which caused his mate to wrap her legs around his hips.

Bending his head down he licked from her collar bone down to her cleavage, the skin moistening and becoming rough in reaction to his heated breath.

Kagome gasped and moaned; he could make her so excited just by the slight touch of his tongue on her skin. Oh how she wanted him to suck and bite her all over, she wanted him to enter her and thrust vigorously. She wanted him to bind her hands so she would wreath and wriggle in frustration at his ministrations.

(~Lime Warning~)

Sesshoumaru removed his left hand from her left buttock and glided it between his lover's thighs.

"How much do you want me Kagome?" he whispered tenderly, a smirk on his lips.

Biting her lower peachy lip as a momentum to not scream the miko tightened her legs.

"So, so much." She finally answered, her undergarments almost sopping wet.

"I see." Sesshoumaru concluded before beginning to run in the direction of the entertainer's camp.

Yelping at the sudden movement, Kagome clung to her mate even tighter. Smirking Sesshoumaru pushed aside his mate's clothing and thrust three fingers deeply inside of her.

"Ah!" Kagome cried, her walls clenching around his appendages as they moved inside of her.

"Does this please you Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked, leaping across branches in order to not be seen by others.

"Ngh, it… does." Kagome slowly replied, her hips thrusting against her lover's beautiful hand.

"Good."

Sesshoumaru proceeded to move his hand faster while his thumb rubbed in circles against Kagome's clitoris. Grazing his teeth down her neck from her ear lobe, he felt his mate clench even harder.

She was adorable when submissive. He supposed that was the positive to having a human mate, they were less bitchy in bed and more loving to any pups that they may give birth to.

"I love you Kagome." He whispered before the miko reached her climax, her breasts bouncing as she buckled in pleasure.

"Ah! I love you too." She loudly replied before kissing her mate passionately, his hand removing itself from inside of her and gripping her left buttock yet again.

(~End Lime~)

When Kagome pulled away from his mouth for air the demon lord moved his mouth next to his mate's ear.

"Try not to yell so much in future Kagome, we don't need enemies finding us just now." He warned; Kagome blushed in memory of her recent cries.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru." She mumbled, snuggling her face into the crook of his neck.

"You are adorable when you are shy." Sesshoumaru laughed before sweetly kissing his mate's shoulder.

Smiling against the pale warm skin of his neck the miko began to drift off into sleep.

"Goodnight my miko." Sesshoumaru whispered, feeling Kagome's breathing even out into a slower pace.

To Be Continued

By jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo

**A/N ~ Well there you have it. Took me over a year to finally update this fanfiction but I eventually did it! I have got a more solid plan on the layout now. So many things to include XD So much more research required! :P**

**I hope anyone who read this chapter immensely enjoyed it. **

**Jazzy xoxo 3**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ebony to Blue Seasons**

_I go back to my studies soon, but I figured I would update this once again – considering there are a few people who have asked vigorously. O;_

**Chapter 4 – Discussions**

"Father?" the sweetly calm voice coming from the entryway of a portable structure.

"Yes my son." answered a tall and well-built yaoguai [A/N _Chinese equivalent to youkai_].

Xu Chang watched from the corner of his eyes as his most delicate daughter walked into his small quarters, her eyes tracing the cream-coloured canopy woven of waterproof materials.

Xu Mee wished that she did not need to do all of this tiring travelling, as the most beautiful of her siblings her father did his best to ensure her delicate features were not maimed. However, this left her bored within small structures while her family worked hard to set up for their weekly earnings in different areas across the Chinese lands. When she had overheard that there were to be new members joining her family of entertainers, Mee had pestered her father with never-ending questions. He did not respond to even half of her inquiries and would always respond with the same facial expression and words. Today it seemed would be no different.

"I was just wondering when," "**They **will be arriving?" Chang interrupted, his daughter looking away with reddened cheeks as her father mildly shook his head.

"Xu Mee, this is the only answer I will be providing you with for this evening. They are due to arrive upon the middle of the cycle, when yue qiu [A/N _Chinese word for __moon__]_ is round and full of radiance. Now leave." Berated the tired fox spirit.

Politely bowing, Mee folded the sack cloth covering the entryway to her father's quarters back into place before returning to sit alongside a small stream on a patch of material one of her sisters had laid out for her earlier. Sighing, Mee tilted her head towards the pinking sky. Her eyes the colour of the ocean, tinting purple. It were days like today that Xu Mee became impatient and wished that she were not the most beautiful or delicate daughter. She could not remember when she was able to laugh and run freely in her life.

It was all because of her appearance; Mee stared at her reflection in the stream's clear blue water. She was around the age of fifteen; her body quite petite and flexible. Her skin held the palest of colours and would glitter underneath the moonlight. However, when staring at her reflection Mee was immediately drawn to her round, warm almond-shaped eyes which were surrounded by dark thick lashes. Above her eyes were prominent brows of utmost elegance, her nose was not so prominent but balanced out her cheekbones. Clashing with the colour of her eyes were her lips, a rich peachy -red and very luscious like forest berries. Surrounding her oval face were thick black tendrils that flowed down to her calves. It was because of these looks that Mee was deprived of friendship. She wanted a companion for once in her life, even if it were temporary.

"Gah, I hate you!" Mee hissed before throwing a pebble at her reflection, allowing it to become rippled and incomplete; a mirror to the feelings inside of her heart. Glancing at her two brothers who stared at her in disbelief, Mee huffed and stormed into her own portable quarters, slightly larger than the others which sat in a circular shape. The flooring was covered in silk cushions and at the far left corner sat a bedding style similar to a futon. Flopping herself onto the large pile of silk cushions, Mee sighed in annoyance. Remembering that the time of arrival for the newcomers was incredibly soon, she felt herself smile slightly.

'I wonder what these foreign creatures look like.'

…

"No!" screamed Jaken as two children targeted the hysterical imp.

The little agitators had been running amuck throughout the palace causing all sorts of devastation. Kyouhaku Hana had awoken to the sounds of Jaken squealing while Rin and Shippo chased after him in circles.

Not pleased at being awoken so early in the morning she had scrambled out of her quarters only to corner her students against a stone wall. Her glaring face and disorganised grooming horrifying the children. Shippo tried to escape by using his measly fox magic. However, Hana-sensei blocked the attacks and lifted the kitsune by his tail before dragging him into the nearest empty room with Rin following her friend and mentor closely behind.

The two children were then made to kneel against a wooden wall as Hana-sensei went and fetched their first meals for the day.

"Those two will cause my departure from this life early at this rate." Grumbled Kyouhaku as she neared the dining quarters.

"Hana-san, is there something troubling you?" asked a familiar voice.

Looking to her right, Kyouhaku nearly crashed into a servant.

"W-hat, how, why! I thought you were…"

The inuyoukai smiled and dropped his mask, everyone's heads turned in surprise.

"Dead? I was." Responded the demon, his eyes sparkling in amusement.

…

Inuyasha came to a sudden halt as he clutched the junction between his neck and shoulder. Kenichi rushed to the hanyou's side, keeping his senses alert for any unwanted visitors.

"Inuyasha?"

"Keh, the bitch just surprised me is all."

"Whom are you speaking of?" asked Kenichi, confused by the hanyou's words.

"Oh. My mate Kyoto."

Kenichi spluttered, unable to create a response. Inuyasha looked towards the old bear with a look of disbelief as Kenichi crumbled to the ground in hysterical laughter.

When the bear failed to stop Inuyasha whacked him on the head.

"Are you trying to get us discovered!"

Calming down Kenichi stifled his laughter, tears forming at the corners of his jet black eyes.

"Baka!"

Kenichi rubbed his arm in comfort from the hanyou's abusive hitting.

"I never thought that ye would be mated Inuyasha. Is she not one of the servants at the palace?"

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Inuyasha in a defensive manner.

"Oh nothing really. I was only asking out of curiosity. When did you two mate? Better yet how did she surprise you?"

Growling in annoyance the hanyou stood to his feet.

"Keh, you ask too many questions old man."

Staring into the distance, Inuyasha's eyes travelled over the curving lines between the mountains and sky.

"We mated just before I departed but how she surprised me is something I don't fully understand myself. It felt as if she had been stunned by something she was not expecting. Whatever that is." Mumbled Inuyasha as Kenichi nodded in understanding.

"Well so long as she is not in danger it probably would be best if we were to continue. I am fairly sure your brother would not appreciate tardiness."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the bear demon before sighing.

'To think that the old man reacted in such a manner, I wonder how the others will respond when I tell them.'

'**If they are displeased that is not for us to be concerned over'**

'Who the fuck are you?' the hanyou asked, surprised.

The beast laughed.

'**Really Inuyasha, did you honestly forget about me? How disappointing.'**

'Keh, you sound like… wait you're my beast within! I thought Tetsusaiga subdued you!'

'**It does, our connection is just stronger.'**

'Connection?'

'**I speak of the mating ritual Inuyasha, when you marked your bitch'**

'Her name is Kyoto, but how can that have strengthened our connection?'

'**I am the one who dug my fangs into her flesh and sucked on her blood.'**

'Keh. How often are you going to plague my thoughts?'

'**That depends on how often our mate provides the connection with such strong feelings.'**

Groaning the hanyou tugged on his thick silver hair.

Pushing all thoughts aside, the hanyou concentrated on forcing the beast to its slumber.

'**You only need to ask Inuyasha, I am not harmful unless angered.'**

'Can you leave me alone?'

'**As you wish.' ** The beast conceded before returning to the depths of Inuyasha's mind.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha continued to follow Kenichi through the long shafts of bamboo, the earth littered with leaves of different shades and colours.

Hearing unfamiliar sounds the hanyou paused in his steps. Noticing that his companion no longer moved, Kenichi's eyes scanned the area around them. It was not long before the bear youkai sensed creatures weaving through the tall thick branches of the bamboo.

"Inuyasha do not let your guard down, it seems we have unexpected company."

…

To Be Continued

By jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo

_Well-well, who are these unexpected guests? ;)_

_Guess you'll just have to find out in the next chapter I write… whenever that is._

_I'm sorry for the delayed updates, I just have to be in the right mood to write this stuff you know… otherwise it just doesn't reach its potential… even now I wish I were a better writer._ _Oh well, one thing that definitely helps are reviews. It may sound selfish but reviews let me know if I'm going in the right direction. I don't just write to please myself you know p;_

_I hope you all have a marvellous weekend, considering it's a Friday night for me :P_

_Love Jazzy xoxo ^-^_


	6. Chapter 5

**Ebony to Blue Seasons**

_Well hello dearest readers (what's left of you anyway – I don't __blame__ you, I am horrible at updating on a regular basis), here is the fifth chapter to this sequel for A Silver and Golden Christmas. _

* * *

**Chapter 5 –Enlightenment**

Youkai and ningen alike appeared, circulating Inuyasha and Kenichi, each holding weaponry of some sort. Kenichi mentally counted how many there were, his eyes widening when the number breached that of a hundred. Suddenly the forest dimmed until the only source of light came from a female glowing in an a hue of azure.

Inuyasha went to withdraw his sword but Kenichi placed his hand upon the hanyou's wrist, it was a silent gesture which Inuyasha immediately understood. The hanyou then rearranged his hands in a non-hostile manner by placing them within his haori. The hanyou stared at the female who stood not far from them.

She was very beautiful; her skin was pale like snow. Her long, ebony black tresses tinted in a medium blue neatly fell around her thin and tall frame. Her face was smooth with high cheekbones, her nose and ears were small and pointed. Her eyes were a bright azure. When the female smiled, white fangs could be seen peaking through her soft pink lips.

Not only was the female physically beautiful, her attire was also worth admiration. She wore an elegant or rather extravagant furisage (type of kimono). There were three layers to the attire, the base layer being a cotton in the purest of white. The second layer was a thick silk in the colour of a cloudy grey. The third and most decorative layer had a base colour of midnight blue, little stars gleamed in threads at the waist before flowing into a mass at the hem. White and azure swirls decorated the long sleeves of the kimono. The swirls could also be found at the base of the kimono. At a closer look, Inuyasha noticed that the swirls moved across the female's furisage and the stars twinkled; it was as if she wore the cloudy night sky.

"Inuyasha-san, and Kenichi-san. Allow me to introduce myself, I am known as Kiyomi-sama. I am the lady of the stars and clouds, I watch from above and serve only myself. It has come to my attention that you and your companions have met the creatures of death. Such foul and barbaric creatures, they don't even belong on this plane"

Inuyasha and Kenichi glanced at each other, this was rather confusing.

"What do you want with us?" the hanyou asked, unable to understand what exactly was happening.

"Well to reveal every little intricate thing would take up much time, and time is not something we have a lot of. Essentially my goal is to make you aware of something and prevent you and your companions from charging blindly into this predicament any further than what you already have. I know of your plans, and if you continue down the path you have made, it will only lead to death.

"Death?" Kenichi asked.

"Yes death."

Kiyomi gestured the army which surrounded Inuyasha and Kenichi.

"Surrounding us are warriors that I am disposing of to you. I no longer need them and they will provide you with protection as you embark on this journey. I will now provide you with the necessary information in order to rearrange this mess caused by Kurai-san. His relation to myself is not of importance. However, allow me to tell you regardless. Kurai-san is my opposite self, he is the lord of the darkness and ash; he is essentially my brother. While I am logical and understand my place in this world, Kurai-san is impertinent and idiotic."

"So let me get this straight, your brother is behind these creatures of death?"

Inuyasha was somewhat grateful that this wench had the capability to not ramble on about anything nonsensical.

"Yes. He plans to ruin the lands in the east, the lands in the west, the lands in the north and the lands in the south."

"Keh, I feel the strong urge to claw his guts out."

Covering her mouth with her kimono sleeve in disgust, Kiyomi seemed to become even paler than what she already was.

"Inuyasha-san, I ask that you refrain from such crudity while in my presence, I dislike it."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So let me get this straight, you are providing us with your warriors in order to assist us in our battle against your dickhead of a brother. What I would like to know, is where is this Kurai idiot hiding!"

Inuyasha really didn't like being asked to do something, Kenichi was slightly amused at the hanyou's silliness.

"Well Inuyasha, as I said previously, we do not have a lot of time. Thus I plan on leading you and your companions into battle. Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagome-sama should arrive at the camp site soon, may I say that this plan was rather foolish as they and the performers will soon be ambushed."

"What!?" Inuyasha screeched.

"Kagome, I have to go help protect her!"

Kenichi sighed before grabbing the collar of Inuyasha's red haori.

"No you will stay put and hear the rest of what Kiyomi-sama says. Think Inuyasha-sama, Kagome-sama has Sesshoumaru-sama to protect her, they will be fine. Also, please do not forget about the strenuous training which Kagome-sama undertook for many cycles of the moon prior to this mission."

Inuyasha growled and huffed before facing Kiyomi, yet again folding his hands within the sleeves of his haori.

"Thank you for cooperating Inuyasha-san. Please allow me to begin explaining how my brother can be defeated."

* * *

Elsewhere...

"I...InuTaishou-sama!?"

The name rung throughout the palace, in a matter of seconds the inuyoukai was swarmed with servants, soldiers, old companions and not to mention many "humble" questions. It seemed many had forgotten the concept of formality in their excitement.

While being swarmed by youkai, hanyou and ningen alike, Kyouhaku just stood beside InuTaishou gaping like a fish.

"B...but, how?" She asked, it was the only question which InuTaishou was able to register. Turning to face Kyouhaku, ignoring those that swarmed him, InuTaishou gleamed at the inuyoukai.

"Kyouhaku Hana-san, it has been quite some time since I last saw you. My have you grown in the past century!"

"But how did you come back?" Kyouhaku asked, ignoring the fact that her previous lord was eyeing her up and down appreciatively.

"Serious as always I see. Who do you think revived me and why. I think we ought to discuss this in private, are my.. ee, Sesshoumaru's quarters still in order?"

"Yes, do you remember the way?"

Laughing the demon lord pat Kyouhaku on the back.

"Of course I know the way! I have been watching you and my two sons since my death. That also meaning I have watched my palace transform while in Sesshoumaru's hands. It does seem a lot more peaceful than what it used to be when I first left this world." mused InuTaisho, leading Kyouhaku to his eldest son's quarters.

"I see."

Sliding open a shoji screen, InuTaishou stepped aside for Kyouhaku to enter.

"Come."

**To Be Continued.**

**By Min Min xoxo ^o~ **

* * *

_A/N: That's it for now, hope you enjoyed the update, took a while to write. If there are any errors please understand I was rather tired writing the ending XD_

_Oh well, at least I updated! It's such a rare thing for me to do these days. Also, yeah, pretty big things were just revealed... I think it will take me a while to finish this. _

_Anywho. Bye bye :P_


End file.
